The Reason
by Mel StylesPattinson
Summary: Summary: Me subí a la barra, estaba a punto de tirarme, de suicidarme, pero mi Ángel me salvo, El me salvo - No lo hagas -susurro una voz angelical- esa no es la solución
1. Mon Ange

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENESE, SOLO ME DIVIERTO UN POQUITO CON ELLOS XD**

Bueno, se que todavía no termino una historia, y q es malo hacer varias de una vez, pero es que se me venía esta idea y decidí subirla, claro tengo más ideas, pro no las subiré ahorra, espero les guste, esto es solo una demostración de locura x toda la cafeína de las noches jaja.

* * *

¿Cual es mi motivo de existir? ¿Cuál es mi razón de vivir? , no lo sé, nunca eh pensado en esto, siempre eh sido fuerte pero ya no puedo más, hasta aquí llegue,  
Ahorra me encontraba en el sofá tirada, con una botella de cerveza en la mano, toda ebria  
Con la casa toda sucia y toda echa un asco  
Que podría hacer yo, porque voy a seguir aquí sabiendo que no tengo nada que hacer, sabiendo que no sirvo para nada, solo estorbo. Así que estoy decidida a mi decisión, estoy preparada, lo único que me ah impedido esto era Charlie, pero él está bien  
sé que es injusto irme sabiendo que dejo a Charlie solo, pero él puede seguir el es más fuerte, el pudo superar la muerte de mama en cambio yo... no eh cambiado mucho desde aquel día, creo que aquella muerte fue por mi culpa  
Me levante del sofá, subí a mi cuarto, agarre un papel y un lápiz, tome asiento en mi escritorio y comencé a escribir mi carta de despidida

_Charlie, se que te dejo pero te pido mil disculpas, sé que soy una egoísta_  
_y no ay motivo para irme, también se que es una idiotez que haga esto,_  
_pero también sé que tú me entiendes_  
_Charlie no me busques, porque ya no estaré, por favor no hagas ninguna tontería,_  
_como lo que voy a hacer, por favor, Tu sigue adelante, tu si eres fuerte_  
_Perdóname por no pasar mucho tiempo contigo, te esperare con mama_  
_Te quiero Papa_  
_Bella_

Deje el lápiz y doble la carta dejándola en la cama, me pare y observe unos momentos más mi cama antes de salir, di un recorrido a toda la casa despidiéndome de ella  
me estaba arrepintiendo cuando salí de la casa y camine hacia la calle, pero ya estaba decidida. Camine y camine, hasta que vi como caían gotas, después mas fuerte y más, mis lagrimas se avían confundido con la lluvia, se hizo más oscura hasta que llegue al lugar destinado

Camine por el puente hasta que estuve en medio, suspire por última vez y me subí a la barda, ¿como yo había llegado hasta este punto? ¿Cómo es que yo una joven inocente quería suicidarse?  
Mire hacia abajo, y me dio un escalofrió ¿era capaz de hacer esto? El agua del rio se movía de esquina a esquina, y se miraba como cian las gotas encima de ella, la lluvia solo avía bajado un poco. Cerré mis ojos y estaba a punto de tirarme, solo apunto, apunto de suicidarme, pero algo me detuvo, más bien alguien, unos pasos tras de me avisaron que ese alguien se estaba acercando, _Charlie_ pensé y un sentimiento de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo

no lo hagas -susurro una voz angelical y masculina. Quede en shock_. No era Charlie _- esa no es la solución - No podía contestar, mi aliento estaba seco así que trague saliva  
para mí lo es –conteste con mi voz ronca- tú no sabes todo lo que he pasado, lo que eh sufrido, ya no quiero seguir así

Pues cambia –dijo como sin nada

Ya no se puede cambiar las cosas, además ¿para qué vivir? –pensé en voz alta, aun sin mirar a aquel hombre- no tengo razón, así que ¿para qué seguir sufriendo?

Ah eso le llamas sufrir, ¡a eso! –rio irónicamente - eso mi querida amiga –se acerco mas y vi la palidez de su mano al señalar asía abajo- eso es solo una salida fácil, para los cobardes, créeme , yo sé de eso...

¡Si, lose, soy una cobarde! – grite- también una egoísta ¿pero que puedo hacer?

¿Cómo que que hacer? –Pregunto frustrado- ¿tienes familia?

Solo mi padre –susurre- Charlie

¡Hay esta! ese es un motivo, un gran motivo, una razón –la lluvia se calmo hasta que paro- la verdad no entiendo por qué quieres hacer esto, bueno si te entiendo un poco, yo una vez lo pensé, pero jamás me rendí –su voz se volvió triste- pero créeme esto no es mas que una salida fácil

si tu motivo es ayudarme no lo estas logrando –mire hacia el cielo- eso es lo que quiero una salida fácil, pero ahorra lo has hecho difícil

Bien –dijo con voz orgullosa- eso quería -puso su mano en mi hombro- vajate - su voz fue suave pero con orden, suspire y baje sosteniendome de su brazo mojado

no entiendo que hases aqui ayudando a una loca -dije apenada,_¿por que le interesaba tanto?_

no eres una loca solo se te ah safado un tornillo -reimos, su risa era maravillosa y no pude evitar mirarle, en el momento en que eso paso nuestras risas se detuvieron y nos quedamos viendo, era hermoso


	2. Complete Stranger

Capitulo dedicado a **danibellas **Gracias por el Reviews**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2: Un completo estraño

-No entiendo que hasces aqui ayudando a una loca -dije apenada,_¿por que le interesaba tanto?_-

-No eres una loca -dijo serió- solo se te ah zafado un tornillo –pensé que eso me molestaba pero rei junto con el, su risa era maravillosa y no pude evitar mirarle.

Derrepente, sin darme cuenta, deje de reir y una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla. Edward me miro extrañado y yo solo llore, llore como niña chiquita y boba, rápidamente senti sus brazos rodearme, me congele, pero después de un segundo la tensión desapareció y la paz lo remplazo, me sentí protegida entre sus brazos, sentía que nada me podía pasar cuando estaba con el.

Desahogue todo mi dolor que había guardado hasta ahorra y lo hice con un completo estraño, alguien que podía ser cualquier cosa y yo no me daría cuenta, el seguía abrasándome, sus dedos hacían círculos en mi espalda haciendo que me relajara mas

-No estés triste –susurro en mi oído cuando deje de llorar-aquí estoy yo... no me ire –aseguro ._¿Como es que el desia eso?_ _¡Ni siquiera sabe mi nombre!-_

-Pero... –me separe de su abrazo, hizo una mueca- apenas te conozco – sonrio

-Eso es cierto, pero no por eso tengo que irme –dijo ceñudo- te estoy cono siendo ahorra, ¿no es así? –

-Si, pero me diras tu nombre –queria saber el nombre de mi salvador-

-Ah lo siento... mi nombre es Edward Cullen ¿Tu eres...?

-Isabella Swan, pero solo di me Bella- sonrio

-¿Sabes que Bella en Italiano significa hermosa? – primera vez, desde hace mucho tiempo, el calor se coloco de nuevo en mis mejillas ha siendo un suave sonrojo. El rio- te queda perfecto ese nombre

-¿Por... por que lo hases? –pregunte despues de un segundo

-¿Que?-

-¿Por que estas aquí?-

-Te vi caminando, ibas llorando, te veías tan desconsolada –miro a la nada- y algo me impulso hacia ti asi que te seguí... después vi lo que estabas a punto de hacer y... ¿Que diablos pensabas? ¿Es serió creíste que eso es la solución, a los problemas? –su cambio de humor fue tan rapido, ahorra estaba entre enojado y frustrado

-No, es solo que... ya ni se, por que lo iba hacer -miré la nada- soy tan... estúpida

-Eres estúpida –concordó con una risita

-Grasias –dije con sarcasmo.-

- Es la verdad-

Lo se, pero en serió, gracias, si no fuera por ti ahorra estaría muerta- lo ultimo lo susurre- tu me salvaste –

-Solo trate se hacer los correcto, eso es todo –suspiro- cri que erea injusto que una joven tan bella como tu, no viva mas, sabiendo que tiene mucha vida por delante –el sonrojo se poso de nuevo, _¿Como ocurrio esto, pense que no pasaria de nuevo?_ – ¿te sonrojas muy a menudo eh? –pregunto con una sonrisa

-Hace mucho que no me pasaba – dije sin pensar, me miro a los ojos

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal? –asentí- ¿por que querías... suicidarte? -Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, sonaba raro aquella pregunta, pero era verdad yo estaba apunto de hacer aquella estúpides- no necesitas contestar

-No esta bien –lo corte. Mire el cielo, estaba mas oscuro- ¿Que horas son? –me abrase, para calentarme pero no funciono muy bien

-Van a ser las doce –me miro de arriba hacía abajo y luego hacia el- ¿Que te parese si hablamos en otra parte?-

-Creo que es una gran idea –dijo mas ansiosa de lo divido- ¿Pero en donde?

-¿Vives serca? –asenti- ¿Quieres ir a tu casa?

-En realidad no –dije sinceramente- no quiero estar ahí...

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa? –me congele. Se supone que debería decir no, se supone que debería huir de el, tan solo era un extraño, también se supone que no debería de hablar con el, pero algo me dijo que no pasara nada malo, eso seria tonto, como haría algo malo cuando me siento protegida con el- Si, estaría bien –lo pensé mejor- pero...

-¿Pero que?

-No quiero estorbar, tu novia se puede enojar –me miro ceñudo- o lo que sea, no se... tu familia, mejor iré a casa

-No tengo novia –sonrió enseñando sus dientes- familia si, pero viven en otra casa ¿vamos?- asentí- oye no deberías avisar, a tu familia que estas bien –me puse triste al instante

-Solo tengo a Charlie –me miro con disculpa- y no se encuentra en casa, salio fuera de el pueblo por el trabajo, no creo que le moleste, regresara hasta en una semana

-De acuerdo –me tomo en brazos y me fui por la calle hasta pararse en frente a un volvó

-¿Es tuyo? –asintio- no pides nada –solto una carcajada-

-La verdad, me encantan los carros rápidos –me soltó solo para abrir la puerta del copiloto y cerrarla _Eso fue caballeroso _pensé, se sentó y condujo

-Esta lejos tu casa? –

-No, ¿por que?

-Es solo que no te había visto –susurre

-En realidad, nos acabamos de mudar, ha se una semana-

-Oh –fue todo lo que dije. Era raro, hablar tan tranquilamente con alguien totalmente desconosido, pero ¡Hey, Salvo mi vida! Aparte se sentía bien estar con el, durante todo el camino no deje de verlo_, Es tan hermoso ¿Que hasia alguien como el conmigo?_no lo se, solo sabia una cosa, El me avía salvado, el era mi nuevo héroe y ahorra mi ángel, aquel ángel que había impedido que hiciera tal estúpidas, _mi héroe_

* * *

Gracias por los Reviews!

espero que les allá gustado ¡Se aseptan 0opiniones buenas y malas!

por favor visiten mi pagina q esta en mi perfil y lean mi otra historia GIVE OPPORTUNITY TO LOVE

nos vemos chao0 :p

mels


	3. Different

**Este capitulo va dedicado a todas aquellas chicas que me dejaron sus comentarios, tanto en este fic, como en mi blog, las amo****! **

***Renesmee, The_Lady_Cullen, Laurita2206, Suiza-Love ***

_**Capitulo 3 - - - Diferente - - -**_

- Era raro, hablar tan tranquilamente con alguien totalmente desconosido, _pero ¡Hey, Salvo mi vida!_ Aparte se sentía bien estar con el, durante todo el camino no deje de verlo_, Es tan hermoso ¿Que hasia alguien como el conmigo? _ solo sabia una cosa, El me avía salvado, el era mi nuevo héroe y ahorra mi ángel, aquel ángel que había impedido que hiciera tal estúpidas,_mi héroe_

-¿Que tienes? -pregunto de repente

-Nada, solo pensaba

-¿En que? –pregunto _en lo hermoso que eres,_ me roborise y me miro ceñudo

-En.. nada, solo que sigo sin creer que estas aqui -lo mire asomrada, se movio nervioso, creo que me estaba sobre pasando - ¿eres real? –solte sin pensarlo, espere a que se riera, pero no lo hiso

-Te lo puedo probar –lo mire confusa ¿_de que esta hablando ahorra?_- te puedo mostrar que soy real, creeme –segui sin apartar la vista- ¿por que me miras asi? - pregunto picaramente, Me conjole y mire asia atro lado, era sierto, _¿por que lo mira asi? a lo mejor, el efecto del alchol todabia no se quitaba,_ no aparte mi vista de el desde que subi, _¿pero por que?_ no era nadie mio, ni siquiera conosido

-No lo se - encoji mis hombros- eres hermoso –dije roborisandome y definitivamente sin pensarlo , _creo que el alchol no ayuda mucho,_ solto una risita

-De acuerdo, nesesitas dormir y parese que te diste un buen golpe aunque -se puso ceñido- yo estuve a tu lado asi que ¿te has caido antes? -pregunto inocente, negue ceñuda- muy bien, entonses tienes sueño, llegaremos pronto

-¿Te moleste? –dije despues de unos minutos

-No ¿deveria? –¿_por que siempre me contesta con una pregunta?_

-Bueno no se, no dije nada malo y me has dicho que debo dormir ¿deveria yo enojarme?

-No estoy enojado Bella, solo que es raro lo que djiste

-Solo era la verdad –me defendi

-De acuerdo, tu tambien eres hermosa y mucho mas –dijo mirando la carretera, me puse roja que va? , mas que eso. Mire la carretera y no dije mas- ¿que se siente?

-¿Que? –pregunte sinsera

-Que te agan eso, ¿ya me entiendes? –asenti todabia con las mejillas ensendidas y mi mirada desilucionada _solo lo dijo para que sintiera lo que el sintio, no era verdad_- pero aun asi es verdad, eres hermosa, tal y como lo dise tu nombre –suspiro, de nuevo mis mejillas se ensendieron y el rio, despues el silensio se apodero del pequeño volvo y asi fueron los 10 minutos, antes de parar y mirarnos de nuevo - ¿segura que quieres estar aqui?

-Si, no tiene por que pasarme nada -sonrei y el me devolvio la sonrisa- se que es raro y que apenas nos conosemos, pero siento que contigo no me pasara nada -me sonrio y se volteo hasia la ventana- ¿donde vives? -pregunte despues de unos segundos, pero parese que lo interumpi de sus pensmientos

-Eh, a si, creo que ya debemos bajarnos -bajo del carro y en lo que yo tarde en quitarme el cinto el, ya se encontraba a un lado de mi puerta abriendomela, camine tras de el, mirando el suelo y no me mire por donde iba, hasta que voltee hasia arriba me di cuenta que me en contraba en la colonia Jardin, la colonia de la gente que tiene mas que uno, mire hasia al frente y definitivamente, su casa era enorme, mejor dicho era una mansion, no pude evitar haser una ''O'' con mi boca, su jardin es todo verde con calveles de distintod colores, flores por todo el camino hasta la puerta, en una esquina, donde estaba en garage, pude notar como una pisina y una canasta para jugar bascketboll, la casa era gris con color melon, en algunos pedasos de la pared de la casa los remplasaba el vidrio _su casa es hermosa pense, seguro y tiene mucho dinero, si supiera a quien invto a su casa, le daria asco, no deberia estar aqui,_ me pare en seco ante ese pensamiento. Edward, lo noto, volteo y me miro directo a los ojos

-¿Que pasa, no te gusta? -pregunto ceñudo

-Claro que no, es hermosa, pero creo que ya no es muy buena idea

-¿Por que?

-No..., no lo se, es que, no soy de tu tipo -me sonroje- lo que quiero desir es que no soy el tipo de persona como para estar aqui, por favor, vivo al otro lado de la ciudad, vivo en un departamento pequeño, esto -mire su casa- me asusta- susurre- ¿me entiendes?-miro el cielo

-Si, y no se si ofenderme o..

-Claro que no- lo interumpi- solo que si tu familia me ve contigo, seguro y les doy, no se, asco?

-Como puedes desir eso, eres una amiga, que nesesita ayuda

-¿Ahorra, soy tu amiga de caridad? -me enojo ese comentario

-Bella, te has puesto tensa - suspire- tu sabes bien a que me refiero

-Lo siento, tu lo que quieres es ayudarme y yo sol te lo pongo dificil, pero te dije que no era una chica facil

-Eso ya lo note -sonrio enseñando todos sus dientes- solo deja tedigo que vivo solo, mi familia no esta aqui -un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo pero lo deja pasar

-¿Entonces dejaste que me enojara por nada? -asintio- ¿por que?

-Te veias linda -me sonroje, y el rio- entremos y te explico, nesesitamos ropa seca - asenti

-wow- exclame, si la casa era hermosa por fuera, imaginense como era por dentro, era casi un palacio

-Me alegro que te guste sonrio- ven, te dare ropa seca –lo detube

-Edward, no .. no tienes por que haser nada mas, con quedarme aqui es sufisiente

-No seas terca, ven aca tengo ropa que podria quedarte -me cruse de brazos- y no asepto un NO por respuesta -difinitivamente no le podia negar nada asi que lo segui, suvinos las escalertas, que eran grises con la varandilla , pero las agaraderas de los extremos de fiero, al llegar arriba entramos a un cuarto de color morado claro

-Mira aqui era la habitacion de mi hermana Alice -_que nombre tan bonito_, pense- puedes escojer lo que quieras, claro y que te quede -solto una risita- ahi estan los cajones, la ducha esta ahi -señalo una esquina- y que mas? que mas?... a si estare abajo para lo que nesesites, dormiras aqui, espero estes comoda -estaba muy le quede viendo

-¿Que tienes? -pregunte, me miro con asombro

-Nada, ¿dormiras ya o quieres algo nose, leche, agua, jugo?

-Leche esta bien -le sonrei sentandome en la cama, estaba apunto de salir cuando sin pensarlo lo tome del antebrazo- grasias- le sonrei- espero no sea mucha molestia

-claro que no -me debolvio la sonrisa, lo solte y en cuanto salio, cusque algo que me quedara las prendas me quedaban pero muy ajustadas asi que tome una pijama de unos pantalones largo aguados color azul y una playera de manga corta gris.

Entre al baño y tome una ducha larga, me quede mas tiempo de lo debido, la agua caliente me relajaba y era loco donde me enocotnraba ahorra, Edward, era de una sociedad totalmente diferente a la mia, _¿Como llevarme bien con el?_ Eso era algo que mi incomodaba, pero a la vez, sabia que el era diferente, y no me refiero a mi, si no, a los demas, en ningun momento de los minutos que llevo de haberlo conosido, me trato mal, al contrario me trato como alguien importante, me agrado eso, ya hase tiempo nadie me prestaba atension, o simplemente no me gustaba que me prestaran, pero con el era otro caso, aun sin saber nada de el, creo averlo conosido de años, pero como quiera tratare de conoserlo mas.

Cuando sali Edward me esperaba sentado en un la esquina de la cama, con su pijama ya puesta era uno pantalones largos verdes de cuadritos y una playera blanca, casi el mismo estilo que el mio

Hola -salude sacudiendo mi mano

-Hola, aqui esta tu leche- se paro y la puso en la mesita- si nesesitas algo mas me dices

-Edward -lo llame y me aserque a el lentamente- ¿te molesta si te pido otro favor?

-Claro que no ¿cual?

-Nesesito que... -me sonroje- nesesito que te quedes conmigo, no puedo estar sola, me da... -lo mire a los ojos- ¿podrias? -suplique- si no quieres te comrpendo, dime quien quedria pasar la noche con una...

-Claro que si -me interunpio, mis ojos se agrandaron- no me molesta, ¿pero no te sientes incomoda? -negue

-Para nada, me siento mejor con tigo a mi lado -susurre el sonrio. me rescoste en la cama tapandome con el edredon y cuando estube comoda me fije que edward no estaba asi que me sente rapidamente AUN TAPADA

-¿Edward? -llame, este rio y supe donde estaba, en el piso con un cojin

-¿Si? -se sento y me miro

-¿Piensas dormir ahi? -dije esplamada, asintio- ¿pero.. por que?

-Creo que es ovbio, tu estas ahi -me señalo- y en el sillon no quepo muy bien que digamos

-Puedes dormir conmigo -tome aire _¿la que dijo eso fui yo? ¿como tube el valor de desirlo?_

_-_No quiero incomodarte, asi que...

-Edward, lo mire a los ojos, por favor, no duermas en el piso o lo are yo tambien

-Pero no te quiero incomodar, Bella

-No lo aras, creo que en ese caso, me incomodaria otra cosa, como que duermo en una casa desconocida -lo mire con mi ceja levantada

-ok, ok, definitivamente es imposible desirete que no -me sonrio y subio a la cama, pero no entor en el adredon, solo se quedo ahi inmovil mirando el techo con sus manas en su nuca crusadas, todo pensativo. yo miraba asia su direccion recargando mi cabeza en la almhuada, volteo a verme y sonrio

-Por lo que veo encontraste algo que te quedara –asenti

-Por cierto ¿de quien es esta ropa? –lo mire ceñuda- crei que habias dicho que vivias solo

-Si, pero antes vivia aqui con mi hermana mayor, pero ella se caso y... ¿que te parese si hablamos mañana? –asenti y volvio a mirar hasia el techo

-¿No te parese raro? – pregunte despues de unos minutos. me miro y solo asintioi, sabia exactamente lo que pensaba, era lo mismo que yo

-No se al igual que tu lo que ago aqui contigo -dijo de pronto y en apenas una voz audible- pero no me molesta para nada, de echo me da falicidad, haber impedido... aquello – mire hasia abajo y sonrei, sentia que si lo dejaba de mirar un momento desaparesiera, ahorra que estaba aqui no quedre que se balla, el me da paz y le tengo confianza algo que yo ya habia perdido. Pensando en el sindarme cuenta me quede dormida


	4. Stay whit me

**_Gracias a todas ustedes chicas, habia pensado en borrar este fic_**

**_pero gracias a que me apoyan, decidi no hacerlo gracias a _**

**Maru M. Cullen**

**Suiza-love**

**Aiiram**

**eviita cullen**

**DaniLa**

**y muchas mas... es cap es dedicado a estas chavas y el fic a danila, gracias!****

* * *

**

_**Capitulo 4 - - - Quedate- - -**_

Me levante con un dolor de cabeza horrible, al tratar de abrir los ojos la luz me cegó así que me senté en mi cama que estaba demasiada fría para mi gusto, estaba buscando mis pantuflas con mis pies y espere sentir el frio piso de mi recamara, pero en cambio sentí bajo mis pies una alfombra, abrí los ojos de golpe, pero eso hizo que me diera más la cabeza, así que la los volví a cerrar _¿Qué diablos había pasado anoche? _no recordaba nada, me fui tallando los ojos y los abrí lentamente, pero para mi gran sorpresa, no estaba en mi cuarto, este era muy lujoso y grande, todavía asustada me mire, esperando no haber hecho algo de lo que me arrepentía, pero estaba bien, con una ropa que no era mía, entonces recordé, yo en la bañera y luego poniéndome esto, suspire, nada malo por el momento, tenía que buscar a alguien y preguntarle por qué yo estaba aquí y como llegue aquí, me levante despacio y mire si estaba mi ropa por algún lado, pero nada, vi un reloj al lado y mire la hora _Mierda_, ya era la 1:00 de la tarde camine hacia la puerta, recordando que la otra era del baño abrí la siguiente y había un pasillo que enfrente de mi había otra puerta y al lado de esta otra al igual que la mía, del lado derecho en la esquina, estaban unas escaleras y del otro lado veía un buró, y vi una repisa de libros, no lo pensé dos veces y camine hacia allá, me sorprendió ver tantos libros y de los que a mí me gustan, en cuanto vi ''Cumbres borrascosas'' lo agarre con tal rapidez que me tambalee y me dio otro dolorcito mas, voltee hacia el otro lado y había un sillón grande para tres personas, color café oscuro y de piel, al lado de uno chico igual, frente a esto había una mesita pequeña con unas veladoras en forma cudrada color cremita y también una mesa más pequeña y alta entre los dos sillones, con un teléfono y una lámpara, _Es tan lujoso_ camine hacia el grande con el libro en las mano y me senté, si poderlo evitar empecé a leer, pero mi estómago gruño, no hice caso hasta que sentí la presencia de alguien

-¡Buenos días! -me saludo un chico tan guapo, que tarde en cerrar la boca, traía una pijama que consistía en unos pantalones de franela con cuadritos rayado, verdes, con una camiseta negra pegada e manga corta, me sonrió y se acercó- ¿Te encuentras bien Bella? -pregunto, yo aún no lo conocía así que alarmada, me levante dejando el libro en la mesita y me puse tras el sillón, pero me dolió la cabeza así que con una mano me agarre el fuente de mi nariz y cerré los ojos, tratando de recordar y todo regreso a mi mente, Yo estaba a punto de suicidarme, me subí a la barda y cuando me iba a tirar, apareció un hombre y me detuvo, era el, el hombre que tenía frente a mí, me había salvado de mi gran tontería, _Oh le debo tanto_, ¿cómo es que iba hacer eso? todo gracias a que a mí se me ocurrió tomar - ¿Bella? -abrí los ojos lentamente, y lo mire, _Si, si es el_ suspire de alivio y me acerque a él, como si me estuvieran empujando y sin pensarlo dos veces me avente a él y lo abrase, este no se movió, pero luego correspondió, el abrazo

-Gracias -susurre- en serio, muchas gracias -una lagrimas empesaron a salir de mi rostro- no sé cómo recompensarte en lo que as echo por mi -sollocé- no puedo creer que iba hacer aquella idiotez

-Bella, no me debes nada -se separó de mí , pero sin soltar el abrazo, solo, hasta donde podía verme a la cara, con una mano me limpio las lágrimas y con la otra, acomodo un mechos de cabello, de tras de mi oreja- no tienes por qué llorar -dijo dulcemente yo sonreí asintiendo y me acerque de nuevo a él, para abrasarlo

-lo siento, si ten incomodo -susurre- pero enserio, muchas gracias, fue una tontería, yo no pensaba bien en ese momento, como pude ser tan egoísta, tengo que estar con Charlie, él no tiene la culpa -llore de nuevo y me abrase más a el- no sé qué hubiera pasado si tu no hubieras llegado

-Está bien, por supuesto que no me incomoda -puso su barbilla arriba de mi cabeza y suspiro- no eres egoísta, solo no pensabas bien, por lo ebria que estabas -susurro, yo sonreí, me sentía tan bien en sus brazos, que no quiera moverme _No Bella, tú no puedes pensar así de él_, pero para vergüenza mía, mi estómago gruño - creo que alguien tiene hambre -rio Edward, yo me puso roja, rio más fuerte- ven vamos a comer -se separó, pero tomo mi mano y bajamos las escaleras, no me sentí incomoda, al contrario se sintió tan bien , pero de nuevo me dolió la cabeza y Edward, lo noto al verme ceñuda- ¿estás bien?

-sí, solo que -me toque de nuevo la cabeza, mientras dejaba que me guiar a algún lugar de la casa-es la resaca -asintió, me hiso señas de que me sentara y yo lo hice, me senté en los bancos altos de la barrita, mientras el salía, luego entro segundos después y me dio unas pastillas- gracias

-de nada -me sonrió con una sonrisa torcida, que juro que el corazón, se paró un momento, luego camino hacia el sartén y yo me pare y camine tras de el

- te puedo ayudar? -dije tímidamente

-no, tu siéntate, no te preocupes yo te sirvo -lo mire ceñuda y la joven tímida se fue

-pero tú ya hiciste mucho -el negó con una sonrisa- déjeme a mí y tú te sientas -este soltó una carcajada y camino a la silla con las manos en el aire como si estuvieran revisándolo unos policías y yo lo mire hasta que se sentó, claro mi mirada fue un poco más abajo _Bella_ me reproche yo misma. Hice omelett, uno para mí y uno para él, mientras hacía esto, sentí su mirada a cada movimiento que hacía, no me incomodo, así que no repele, ya había terminado, pero me di cuenta que faltaba algo- Edward -lo llame

-Sí, Bella? -sonrió

-No te rías -se puco ceñudo- ¿dónde están los platos? -y como me lo esperaba, soltó una carcajada yo me puse roja y rio más, luego cuando paro señalo unos muebles que estaban pegados a la pared, pero arriba, camine hacia ellos y lamentablemente, no alcance, ni a abrir, una puerta, luego sentí un aliento en mi cuello y me estremecí, un pecho demasiado pegado a mí, y su mano blanca tomo dos platos y luego dos vasos, yo me puse roja, luego ladee mi cabeza para mirarlo

-Gracias -este me sonrió caminando a la mesa de nuevo, yo tome los platos que me había dejado y camine a la estufa, poniendo un omelett para él y uno para mí, frente a el, luego me voltee y llene los vasos con jugo, camine a mi lugar, pero mi plato ahorra estaba a lado suyo, yo mire ceñuda a Edward mientras le entregaba su vaso _¿¡como llegue hasta aqui?_

-Vamos, como a mi lado -palmeo el lugar que estaba a su lado, yo asentí y camine a él, me senté y jugué con el tenedor- ¿qué pasa? -rápidamente voltee y vi que él no estaba tan lejos como lo está en unos momentos

-nada, solo pensaba .conteste y tome un bocado de mi desayuno

Después de haber desayunado camine hacia arriba a recoger mis osas para marcharme

-¿Qué haces? alarmado

-creo que ya te moleste de más, es hora de irme -conteste y iba a subir cunado me tomo de mi brazo, voltee y mire su cara de tristeza

-Quédate conmigo, no te vayas -contesto muy cerca de mí -yo entre abrí mis labios y trate de respirar, su olor me había inundado y me había dejado hipnotizada con sus ojos verde esmeralda, yo no tenía respuesta coherente así que solo asentí y me deje llevar al sillón, me senté lo más cerca de él, estuvimos toda la mañana y tarde hablando platicando y sentados viendo televisión y sin embargo seguía insatisfecha, no quería irme, al parecer el me platico muchas cosas y de que le gustaba a él y a mí, no entramos en mucho detalles íntimos, pero si uno que otro que me pregunto y rápidamente me puse roja

-¿y entonces no tienen novio? -pregunto nuevamente y algo nervioso

-no -conteste sin dejar de mirar sus ojos hinoptizantes

Había notado algo de el en todo el día, al reírse y mirarme, su mirada era penetrante y deslumbrante sin embargo no brillaba, sentí que me ocultaba algo ya que su mirada era triste, pero como me va a contar solo soy una amiga _extraña de hace pocas horas_

(...)

-Bueno, Edward, creo que ahora si debo irme -conteste con tristeza pero sin moverme ni tantito

-¿de veras te tienes que marchar? -dijo casi gimiendo de dolor- no te puedes quedar hasta mañana… ¿O hasta que regrese tu papa? -dijo suplicando

-¿en verdad quieres que me quede? -asintió

-no me gusta estar solo-dijo tragando saliva

-¿solo? pero me has dicho que tiene una familia enorme 2 hermanos y sus novios junto con tu padres y por lo que me dices de seguro la duendecillo, como le dices viene mañana -Edward me miro adolorido y con una lagrima en sus ojos

-Bella tengo que, tengo que decirte la verdad -dijo mirando hacia otro lado y luego a mí de nuevo, pero en eso sonó el teléfono de su casa y suspiro limpio una lagrima y contesto- sí, de acuerdo... voy enseguida - dejo el teléfono y me miro- Bella lo siento, me llamaron del trabajo, yo no quiero que te vayas...

-no importa, como quiera ya es hora de irme- lo interrumpí

-pero Bella, no es necesario, puedes quedarte, yo no tardare

-Edward, se sensato, que pensaran si viene tu familia ahorita y me ve sola en tu casa o si en la mañana me ven aquí… no, creo que mejor me iré

-no tienen por qué enojarse, mi familia no es mala, además no creo que venga mañana ni pasado

-lo dudo, pero eres muy amable, tengo que limpiar la casa, ya ni recuerdo como la deje -dije parándome y caminando a la lavadora que ya sabía dónde estaba tome mi ropa y subí a cambiarme y después baje, Edward seguía ahí, sentado, pero ahorra con unos jeans desgastados y unos Nike negros y una sudadera negra en la mano más aparte la que traiga puesta de zipper

-toma esta frio afuera, te la puedes quedar -me entrego el sweater y rápidamente supe que era de el por el aroma, me coloque la sudadera y en lo que la pasaba por mis brazos vi que miraba mis manos y cuando la pase por mi cabeza el tenía su ceño fruncido, tomo mi mano, yo asustada por saber que noto empecé a respirar pesadamente, tomo la pulsera de tela negra y la deslizo fuera yo no dejaba de mirar mi mano y luego sus ojos, y ahí bajo la tela estaba una herida más que profunda que había echo con un cuchillo, ahorra lo miraba avergonzada, subió la manga y miro mi antebrazo para ver el piquete, nadie lo hubiera notado pero aparecer el sabia de eso, toco las cicatrices y su ojos estaban sorprendidos y tristes, luego fue a la otra mano y habían las mismas que en la anterior, yo puse mi mano libre arriba de la herida profunda, pues esa aun no sanaba y tape sus ojos de ella su mirada se encontró con la mía y me miro triste- porque te lastimas a ti misma? -dijo con voz ronca y quitando la mano de nuevo para mirar la herida, yo está más que avergonzada- deja verla, está un poco infectada, tenemos que ir a que te revi...

-no, no, no, déjalo así, no es como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, al rato se cierra, no necesito que me lleves con un doctor, déjalo así, no lo agás, por favor

-claro que necesita curarse, es más necesita por lo menos dos puntadas, vamos a mi consultorio- ahí me detuve seca

-tu, tu, tu, eres doctor? -asunto, suspire y caminamos a lo que era su oficina para que me limpiara y curara y después como había dicho me dio solo dos puntadas

-Bella, prométeme que nunca más te aras esto a ti misma

-sí, lo siento

-a mi no me pidas perdón, háztelo a ti misma -asentí- también tienes que prometerme que me dejaras llevarte a mi consultorio en el hospital para checar tu sangre, no quiero que te pase nada, debo saber cuánto te has envenenado -asentí sonrojada y mire al otro lado avergonzada, mientras me limpiaba la otra mano y ponía unos curitas de mi muñeca- bueno, pues ya termine- dijo terminando de vendarla

-Gracias -dije avergonzada

-De nada –y sonrio con esa sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aliento

* * *

**Regrese! y espero haberlo echo bien xD**

**les gusto? que opinan del cap?**

**que le hiba a decir Edward? que oculta?**

**lo sabremos en el proximo cap? xD**

**bn quien sabe, ok ya**

**los amo! melss **


	5. El pasado

******Chicas, gracias por esperas xD, en serio, se merecen un titulo grande con medalla de oro y toda la cosa jaja, bn aqui esta el cap nuevo, como eh visto aun no logran comprender del cual y por que de su lockera y su tristesa, no solo es por la muerte de su madre ahi muchas cosas escondidas dentro de esta Bella que eh creado, espero entiendan mas, chicas este fic si es de amor, pero creo que es mas lo que pasamos :/ y como el la va ayudando poco a poco para curar todas esas herdias que ahi en ella, si queiren seguir leyendo, ¡Bienvenidas!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 El pasado**

¿Quién lo diría? El un médico, cada vez solo llegaba a la misma conclusión, que él es perfecto, y yo totalmente lo contrario. Ya íbamos de salida y yo no pude evitar sentir que estaba perdiendo algo, como si alguien fuera a morir o algo así y todo era por que dejaba a Edward, sentí que ya no lo iba a ver _Y a mí que me importaba, recuerdas? tu ni siquiera deberías estar respirando eso era cierto espera! por eso mismo te debe importar salvo tu vida! pero bueno... No en realidad solo empeoro todo, ahorra como voy hacer? de que sirve que me haya salvado, espera de que me salvo? No tiene nada de malo morir, solo es morir, no creo que a nadie le afecte no es como si fuera una gran cosa, solo a Charlie pero él se las arregla _suspire, sí que estaba loca, peleándome sola y torturándome a mí misma

-Bella -me llamo Edward- ¿estás bien? -asentí- ¿segura? -asentí de nuevo

-Sí, solo... es que ¿y si Charlie ya llego? -mentí

-No lo creo, es mas no sé por qué pienso que él no llegara esta semana -dijo como si nada y susurro algo más pero no alcance a escuchar. Mi cabeza me dolía mucho creo que aún no captaba lo que había pasado en este día

-¿Bella, segura que estas bien, te noto rara? -dijo tomando mi mano, cosa que me sobresalto

-ya sabes así soy yo -trate de calmar la tensión pero no funciono

-Bella, no quiero ser acosador ni nada de eso, pero en cuanto termine mis cosas ¿puedo venir contigo y no se... salir? -dijo nervioso y yo estaba atónita, la verdad no me lo esperaba, pensé que al dejarme en mi casa lo de hablarnos quedaría hasta ahí _Arruino tus planes_ dijo una vocecita y eso me hiso enojar

-no sé, no creo que pueda, estaré muy ocupada -dije mirando otra parte_ ¿Así lo tratas después de que te ayudo? _

-Bueno, ya llegamos -dijo con voz triste y apago el volvo

-¿Ya llegamos? -pregunte, asintió pero no lo preguntaba por eso lo preguntaba por otra cosa, ¡como el sabia donde vivía?- ¿Cómo sabias donde vivo?

-Ah bueno es que yo -tartamudeo y en eso sonó su celular, me miro y después tomo el celular -¿bueno? -contesto yo bufe y salí enojada, pero él me detuvo la muñeca que no estaba lastimada- sí, si no tardo es solo que tuve que pasar por algo, de acuerdo nos vemos ahí -y colgó- lo siento Bella, pero no tengo tiempo ahorra, después te digo si? -lo mire y asentí aun enojada, ni siquiera me despedí y no deje que él lo hiciera.

Salí del coche y busque las llaves de la casa del tapete y después entre y me recargue en la puerta, unos minutos después arranco el carro suspire y voltee a ver la casa igual a como la había dejado ese día.

Mi casa no era la gran cosa del mundo era una casa pequeña sucia los sillones rotos, no teníamos mesa solo una mesita y la cocina no era la mejor del mundo como la de Edward, el refrigerador estaba casi vacío, pero de por si mi casa era todo un asco imagínese como la había dejado, votes de cerveza en el sillón, en la mesa, arriba de la tele, en el piso, cigarrillos por aquí y por allá; entre a la cocina y la comida estaba podrida, claro todo no era de antier también era desde mucho antes, creo que aún estaba Charlie cuando deje de limpiar, él era el que limpiaba yo solo hacia la comida si traía, abrí el refrigerador y tome una botella mientras subía a mi cuarto, la escalera estaba todo negra cuando era color café claro, entre a la habitación y encendí la luz cosa que no funciono

-¡Mierda! ahorra no hay luz, ¡que hijos de puta! _-¿por qué no había luz? claro por qué me gaste el dinero, _pero se suponía que debería estar muerta, así que no era mi culpa. Camine al baño con la luz del Sol que aun entraba a mi cuarto y tome unas velas que había dejado ahí cada vez que se iba la luz, puse una en la ventana otra en mi escritorio, en todas las esquinas del piso y puse en el baño al estar ahí vi el suelo lleno de sangre al igual que el fregadero, cosa que no me asusto, abrí la llave y deje que se lavara la sangre mientras tomaba una toalla y la mojaba para lavar el piso, después que termine abrí la regadera dejando que se calentara mientras salía de mi cuarto a poner velas en las escaleras y en la cocina, no es como si fuera a comer pero por si las dudas y antes de subir agarre un cigarrillo y lo prendí, subí de nuevo y cerré mi puerta como si alguien fuera a entrar- Sí que estás loca -me dije soltando una risita, entre al baño de nuevo y me desnude mientras dejaba el cigarro en el tazón que tenía arriba del retrete y entre a la ducha y empecé a cantar lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza ´

-_Just because I'm losing… doesn't mean I'm lost, doesn't mean I'll stop_-suspire- _doesn't mean I will cross and just because I'm hurting doesn't mean I'm hurt, doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserve no better and no wrose… -_deje de cantar pensando que ya era suficiente para mí misma

Jamás pensé lo que hacía, solo lo hacía, como cuando solo me lastimaba, sé que no era correcto como me dijo Edward pero si creía que le haría caso estaba equivocado, el dolor era una forma de quitarme toda la amargura, dirán por que tanto dolor en una joven de 19 años, pero bueno ni siquiera yo lo sé, cuando mama murió todo cambio, mi familia se enojó una con otra, ¿amigos? jamás tuve y ni quiero tener, la única mejor amiga que tuve fue Angela éramos inseparables, pero cuando empecé a tener problemas conmigo misma, cosas que no entendía como ahorra, era la etapa de ''¿No sé por qué nací?'' ella me ignoro y se fue con una muchacha que jamás me quiso y me envidiaba porque Mike un joven que ella quería me quería a mí, `pero nunca le hice caso, así se volvieron mis rivales y ambas se burlaron de mi todos los años de mi vida hasta que salí, ahorra de nuevo estoy pasando esa etapa, pero bueno ni siquiera recuerdo que allá salido de ella, la vida no es un cuento de hadas, no todo es lo que esperamos, no todas las personas aún que las ames demasiado son buenas y no todas las personas tienen a su príncipe azul y yo soy una de esas personas

Triiin, triiin -sonó el teléfono, pero lo deje sonar mientras seguía enjuagándome el pelo- triiin, triiin -espere que se callara, pero volvió a sonar, así que enojada y bufando cerré la llave y baje a contestar en toalla, esperaba que no fuera Charlie o el cobrado - ¿Bueno? -conteste

-¿Bueno? ¿Bella? -era Charlie

-Hola Charlie -dije sin humor

-Bella que bueno que contestas -suspiro aliviado- te llame ayer pero no contestaste, ¿dónde estabas?

-Eso no te incumbe Charlie, ya soy mayor de edad ?recuerdas? puedo hacer lo que quiera

-No me hables así soy tu padre y tienes que respetarme -suspiro- como quiera solo te hablaba para decirte que no volveré este sábado -bufe- es por el trabajo hija ya sabes

-Si como sea

-Bueno cuídate, nos vemos

-Aja -y colgué

Cuando dije que solo lo tenía a él jamás dije que lo amaba, aunque era cierto y lo amaba mucho era muy orgullosa como para decirle, era por eso de lo que le puse en la carta de no pasar mucho tiempo con él, pero él tampoco lo hacía conmigo porque rogarle yo a él, si él era el papa, recordado la carta camine a su habitación y la tome mientras regresaba a mi cuarto para cambiarme cuando termine tome mi cigarro y lo encendí de nuevo, camine a mi cama y me senté, ya estaba más oscuro así que solo estaba la poca luz de las velas _¿Qué haces Bella_? Recordé la vos de mi padre cuando tenía 16 y me cacho fumando, solo pregunto eso y después salió a trabajar, seguí fumando a escondidas hasta ahora, como quiera lo hacía desde los 14 y como quiera casi no me veía por que no estaba, pero si así fuera, seguía siendo mi vida, mis reglas.

Deje el cigarro en la ventana y camine a mi cajón de escritorio donde tenía unas pastillas que había comprado, sabía que no las necesitaba, pero era mi vida no? o ya no por mucho tiempo me las trague sin agua, camine al lavabo del baño y saque mi cura, una navaja, me tire a lado del retrete mientras lloraba y recordaba toda mi vida tirada a la basura

_Flashback_

Iba de camino a casa después de haber ido a mi bar favorito y haber tomado, no demasiado ya que llamo Charlie diciendo que tenía que ir a casa porque era aun una joven, pero en el camino vi a todos los idiotas de la secundaria en la esquina saliendo del bar

-Pero quien tenemos aquí, si es la bellísima Bella, la más puta de todas las putas -grito Jessica a lado de Mike y mientras Angela reía a su lado con la botella en la mano

-No más que tu -dije aun caminando a mi carro, esta se acercó a mí y trato de pegarme pero su novio la detuvo de la cintura y la beso

-Déjamela a mí -dijo Mike mientras la soltaba y se acercaba a mí- ayúdame Tyler -dijo y otros dos muchachos bajaron del carro

-Yo digo que solo nos sirve para unos minutos y ya -dijo un moreno alto

-Qué asco, para mi esta fea esta tipa, mejor me quedo con vitoria -grito un rubio que caminaba dirigido a tras de mi- esta si esta buena de donde sea -dijo mientras oía un grito de una joven

-Déjame -dijo la joven, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte, todos rieron

-amor, no tardes te estaré esperando -le dijo Jessica en el oído mientras se alejaba con Angela, esta me miro con un poco de lastima, pero después se dio la vuelta y camino con Jessica

-es nuestra chicos -dijo el mismo moreno y Mike me tomo de los hombros mientras trataba de zafarme

-¡Suéltame! -grite, pero era inútil para entonces estaba en el callejón mientras los chicos lo cuidaba y veían lo que me hacia

-Vamos Bella, disfrútalo -susurro- no sabes lo que me honra ser el primero -dijo mientras reía, yo seguí llorando

_Fin del Flashback_

-Ah -grite mientras me cortaba mi brazo -¡eres un idiota Mike! ¡Tú y tus estúpidos amigos! ¡Espero se pudran en el infierno! -grite mientras lloraba y seguía cortándome mi muñeca, hubiera deseado no ir al bar ese día, hubiera deseado que el ángel que me salvo para no morir me hubiera salvado ese día

Quería matar a Mike con todas mis fuerzas lo querría matar por quitarme lo único inocente que tenía, lo odiaba a él y a James por hacerme sufrir tanto, gracias a Dios no me embarace y pude tomar las pastillas, el Dr. Cullen me ayudó mucho y guardo mi secreto a pesar de todo, lamentablemente el murió junto con su familia en un choque mientras iban de viaje, él era el único que querría, ese Dr. Cullen o como yo le decía Carlisle me cuido bastante, cuando me cortaba yo misma y me excedía de mas, cuando me desmayaba, cuando casi me embarazo, cuando no comía, que aún no lo hago, el me cuido y nunca le dijo a mi papa gracias a que se lo pedí, no miento el casi le dice, pero cuando vino y vio que no estaba en casa se dio cuenta de por qué era así, ese día fue el último que lo vi ya que también venía a decirme que se haría de viaje y resulta que aquel viaje era para más de una semana pobre Carlisle, _¿Por qué toda la gente que amo muere? ¿Acaso era una maldición en mí? ¿Era un mujer maldita, condenada a morir sola? maldito mundo que me hace esto, ¿por qué Dios? ¿Por qué?_

Lo único que sabía con certeza en estos momentos era que cuando estaba en la casa de Edward olvide todo, todo el dolor se fue y cuando regreso aquí a esconderme en mi propio mundo donde estoy sola, regresa todo lo que más quiero olvidar, sé que sonaba extraño pero al parecer Edward me ayudaba a curarme y a pesar de que me asustaba con eso, no me importaba por que ahorra siento miedo pero con él, me sentía tan segura, hasta hiso que me ruborizara con él, algo que dejo de ocurrir hace mucho, me hizo sentir viva, si es que se puede decir así, me hiso extrañarlo y eso no me ocurre seguido ni con Charlie, y ahorra que lo pienso fui tan diferente con él y hasta vergüenza me dio que el supiera que en realidad no era una chica dulce y tierna como trate de mostrarme, que en realidad era una chica sucia por dentro y fuera y que estaba muerta de la misma manera, me hiso que riera y desfrutara esos pequeños segundos con él y ahorra me está haciendo pensar en él, era como si fuera mi ángel guardián y ahorra me arrepiento de haber roto la pequeña promesa y de haberlo tratado mal, ¿cómo sabré ahorra si lo veré de nuevo? Pobre Edward él no tiene la culpa, jamás pensé tener remordimiento por alguien o que extrañara a alguien que no fuera mama, aunque no la conocí bien. En verdad necesitaba a Edward y mucho

* * *

**Ok REPITO, aqui ya casi no publico como veran lo obvio, en mi blog es donde subo los capitulos, si no me creen solo miren, en mi blog actualizo rapido y ps acamiren hasta cunado estan viendo el cap, por favor, si tienen cuenta entren y si no creo tmb pueden entrar no? y si no pues mm hare lo posible para publicar rapido**

**¡Agradecimientos!**

**Suiza-love**

**Bells-Live Benson stabler SVU4E**

**a1n1i1t1a**

**Maru M. Cullen**

**NnA gOtIKA**

**Rose Cullen Manson**

**Bella Cullen 152**

**Las amo su paciencia para mi es de sorpresa, en serio como isguen aqui? LOL jajaja xDD**

**bn nos leemos en mi blog**

**www. melicullen . blogspot . com**


End file.
